Run Faster
by LoboSongArtist
Summary: After Aurora returns to camp, she, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover (yes, we're finally bringing Grover into this!) are sent on another quest. With demons watching her every move, can she return from this alive... and with her sanity still in tact? Yes, we know this is a terrible summary, but please just give it a try. Sequel to 'Run'.
1. Chapter 1

**Lobo: Hello, lovely people of the internets! We are back!**

**Ninja: She's been freaking out about writing this fanfic since we were writing the last chapter of Run. She begged us to write another one.**

**Night: Yeah. So, we shall let you read this piece of crap that we call a fanfic.**

**Lobo: And thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! If it weren't for you, there would be no sequel. This story is dedicated to you all. Anyway, we do not own anything you may recognize from the books. All we own are our OCs. Happy reading!**

Aurora's P.O.V.

My hair was still wet from washing out the black hair dye as clumps of it fell to the floor in soft curls. During the week of the frozen spring, it had grown to my waist, and I had decided yesterday that it needed a trim. I pulled my newly washed, dyed, and cut hair into a braid over my left shoulder.

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure that no one would be able to see any abnormalities aside from the usual unhealthy look I have. The circles under my eyes had gotten darker, my lack of sleep being made more prominent day by day. Will Solace told me last week that I had lost roughly six pounds and that if I lost anymore, I would be in danger of malnutrition. Nico had overheard this and since then had been forcing me to eat. I pulled the collar of my black turtleneck up a little higher to hide the scars from scratching my neck.

Sighing, I stepped out of the Hermes cabin and into the warm sunlight. The air was filled with the scent of lilacs and daisies, and the bright spring sun had strewn its gentle rays across the ground. Blades of grass danced in the cool April breeze, and the leaves in the trees cast shadows on the ground below them. Only one word could describe it: beautiful.

Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and a satyr whose name I found out was Grover Underwood had gathered outside of the Poseidon cabin. As I got closer, I heard Percy say something that sounded like "the old gang's back together again" before high-fiving Grover and kissing Annabeth. I'm guessing those three had went on their first quest together.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked, approaching the group.

"Well, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can get back, so… definitely," Percy laughed.

"Not all of us will make it back though. Remember the prophe-"

"Don't bring up the prophecy. We're _all _going to come back alive and in one piece. None of you are going to die on us, got it?" Annabeth said forcefully.

"Can't make any promises," I teased. "And you can't change a prophecy."

That last bit startled me a bit. My voice had become lower and it reminded me of a troll from Homestuck. No one else seemed to notice it though. Nico's fingers intertwined with mine. He squeezed my hand in a comforting manner that made me think that maybe he _had _noticed.

"You are _not___leaving without a hug! Come here, Rory!" Marissa said. Instead of hugging me, her arms were wrapped around Percy. He looked a little uncomfortable in that situation.

"Um… Marissa, that's Percy. Aurora's over here," Leo said, guiding her to where I was standing with Nico not too far off. She immediately threw her arms around me.

"You had better come back soon," she threatened, hugging me tighter.

"I will. I promise I will." The thing is, I wasn't so certain that I could keep that promise.

Marissa had grown taller since I had left camp. She was now a food five inches taller than me. Her curly brown hair had grown another two inches, and it now reached just below her shoulders. Her brown eyes which she had inherited from our father shone with the dim light of concern, as if she knew of my uncertainty.

She let me go, and the five of us left her and Leo standing where they were.

As we were walking toward the camp's exit, I tried to decipher the prophecy Rachel had told only two days ago.

"_The Lightening Thief, wits, and nature,_

_ Death and snowflake combined,_

_Stop the reawakened,_

_The Lords of Sky and Time._

_All will fall to despair's gleaming sword,_

_One shall not return._

_All that has happened will be erased,_

_The past will surely burn."_

Whatever the Hades _that _means.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, leaning closer to my ear so that the others couldn't hear.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Why would you ask that?"

"You seem a bit out of it. If you're thinking of the prophecy, then stop. It won't do anyone any good to think about it. Trying to figure it out usually results in people bei- Aurora, what did you do?" he asked, pulling down my turtleneck.

"I swear on the Styx, I don't know how it happened! I whole up one morning and found the scratches. I didn't do it on purpose. I've been good."

He sighed, putting his arm around my waist. We walked on in silence, off on another adventure.

**Lobo: One chapter down, many more to go! Feel free to leave a review. They are greatly appreciated!**

**Night: Shut up. I'm sick of hearing you already.**

**Ninja: Be nice, Night.**

**Night: I don't know how.**

**Lobo: *sighs exasperatedly* Okay, let's end this chapter so that we can write the next one!**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~ Lobo, Ninja, &amp; Night**


	2. Author's Note

**Lobo: Okay, we are really sorry for not updating, but we don't have internet access until the weekend. Sometimes we don't even have it then. And we have exams to study for so we haven't had time to write anything. It may be a while before we post the next chapter.**

**Ninja: We're really sorry about that. But we do have loads of ideas running through our minds so when we do get a chance to write, we'll probably post three or four chapters in one night.**

**Night: Also, we'll be doing review responses in the next chapter so, without further ado...**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~ Lobo, Ninja, &amp; Night**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lobo: Okay. We are **_**sooooooooooooooooooo **_**sorry for not updating. We are extremely busy, in fact, we only have time to update one chapter tonight. We have so much written, and it is killing us to not be able to type it right now. We do not own anything you may recognize from the books.**

**Ninja: On to the reviews from chapter one!**

**101 and more ways to fangirl: Thank you! We're really glad you like it so far and 'Run' as well!**

**Guest: Who's to say anyone is going to die? *creepy grin***

**GrayRoyall:Hello! Go Young Justice! Thank you! We're glad you like it so far! We're hoping to update soon.**

Aurora's P.O.V.

Bright light burned my eyes, forcing me to blink a few times. I sat up, rubbing my head. The last thing I remember was being thrown against the wall of a cave… oh yeah. The minotaur.

"Oh good, you're up. We thought maybe you had slipped into a coma or something," Annabeth laughed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I said. I looked around the cave, noticing something was missing. "Where are the others?"

"They went out for more supplies. Nico tried to stay behind to look after you, but Percy wouldn't let him. He said it would be better if I stayed behind since apparently I've turned into a child of Apollo. Who knows what goes on in Percy's head?"

"No one does. Not even him." Annabeth laughed at that. It was the first time in a while that I had heard her laugh.

"So, tell me. You haven't been hanging around with Nico as much as you were when you two were just friends. Why is that?"

I sighed. "I'm just scared that he's going to leave. I've never _been _in a relationship before, and I really don't understand it. What if he doesn't actually want to be with me, and-"

"Aurora, listen to yourself! Nico isn't the type of guy to just leave you. He genuinely loves you. Listen, just tell him how you feel. He's a good guy, and he'll listen. Believe it or not, I felt the same way when I first started dating Percy. Just let him know how you feel. He'll make sure you don't feel that way anymore. Trust me."

"Thanks Annabeth," I said, forcing a smile. A small voice in the back of my head whispered, _Leave these feelings behind. Kill her. Kill her. Kill them all. _I shook my head. I wasn't thinking straight. My friends meant the world to me. I didn't want to kill them… did I?

I looked up at Annabeth and she quickly turned her head away.

"Why were you staring at me?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I just heard you muttering something, but… it didn't sound like you. I could have sworn you were saying 'kill them, kill them, kill them'. Your eyes looked kind of purple, too. It was kind of frightening."

"Sorry. I don't know what happened. Maybe your brain was just playing tricks on you," I said, trying to play it off. She nodded staring at the entrance of the cave. Percy, Grover, and Nico walked in with extra supplies. Nico gave me a hug, but I felt somewhat uncomfortable considering what I just told Annabeth. She nodded at me as if to tell me to talk to him about it.

I sighed. "Nico…I need to talk to you. Could you… come outside with me for a minute?"

"Sure," he said, his arm still around my waist. When we stepped out of the cave, I pulled away from him and turned my head to the ground. He looked a little confused. "Aurora, did I do something wrong? If-if you're mad at me, just tell me what did wrong and I'll fix it. Just… please tell me."

"It's nothing you did. It's just-" I felt something being pulled over my head, suffocating me. I heard Nico screaming for help, envisioning the same thing happening to him.

That's the first time I felt real fear.

**Lobo: Okay, so we are running out of time.**

**Night: We'll end this quickly. Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review.**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~ Lobo, Ninja, &amp; Night**


	4. Another Author's Note

**Lobo: Hello guys! Okay so we are not going to be finishing this fan fiction. We realized that it is extremely horrible.**

**Ninja: However! We are writing a different one that will be much better! Not only will the chapters be longer, but they will be better as well!**

**Night: And the plot won't be as sucky!**

**Ninja: So for the last time in "Run Faster", we are signing off.**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~ Lobo, Ninja, &amp; Night**


End file.
